Dream a Fantasy
by BahamutBot
Summary: A Boy finds himself in another world, a dream, a fantasy.


The stars, the moon, the night was silent, not a breath of air from life around me could be heard. As the stars twinkled and flashed on and off I could see many things glow in the light of the moon. As I watched the glowing things around me I noticed they were things I have just seen in my imagination, my dreams, things I have never thought existed till now. These things were shining bright as can be with little glowing flies around them. I have read about these before, they were Eru-Ekos. Puffy and flowing like the sun. They were sleeping at the moment so I decided not to bother them. As I looked around at them sleeping it made me wonder what else there was so I decided to go search. Every step, around every corner was something I have read, imagined, or dreamed up. Everything was either altered in a good way or bad. Some things I found were dark and looked evil, others were white or a very bright color and looked harmless. I shook my head and closed my eyes and said, "Was I dreaming.... How could this be?".  
  
When I opened my eyes back up again I noticed a faint blink of light off into the distance through the high grass. The light was light blue, but flashed like it was from a tower or something but I wasn't for sure. As I stared at the bright flashing light it seemed to have a little effect on me. The Light flashed into my eyes like it was searching for something, searching for my soul that was tucked deep inside me. I felt the fear rush over me as I could tell what the light was doing. I kneeled down on my knees and put my hands on the cold damp ground. I closed my eyes and pretended not to be scared. When I did that it was like nothing ever happened, it felt like everything was ok. I slowly opened my eyes and looked to what direction the light was coming from. As I opened my eyes I noticed that everything around me changed, the plants, the Eru-Ekos, everything! I felt everything was safe and decided to get back up. I looked ahead of me the light was gone. I walked a couple of steps forward and stopped. I felt like something was watching me, the feeling was strange. I looked out of the corner of my eye and seen something glowing in the high grass. I turned towards the direction of the glowing figure and pulled the high grass away from my face so I could see what it was. As Soon as I pulled the last blade of grass away from my face I gasped in amazement for I couldn't believe what I was looking at. Right in front of my eyes I was looking at an Ancient Light Faerie. An Ancient Light Faerie was what I remembered as being caring and against everything bad. When I looked at what she was wearing it startled me. The Light Faerie was wearing Ancient Silks to give her strong protection and unimaginable strength and the ability to command light. This faerie also wore the necklace of Eden and the wrist of Bahamut which both gave her eternal life but also lots of power. All these things she had on was to protect her from the faeries of shadows and death. She seems to look at me like I am evil or something didn't make any since to me. She looked as though she might do something bad to harm me if I didn't leave. I decided this wasn't the best time to meet a light faerie so I took off through the grass. Once Again it felt like something was watching me. So I kept walking, but the feeling didn't seem to go away. I turned my body quick and looked behind me. There again was another faerie but it wasn't the Life Faerie, this time it was an Ancient Shadow Faerie. As Soon as I seen her black glassy hair and her dark glow I immediately started to get scared. I remembered before what I did what I got scared. I closed my eyes! So I closed my Eyes Fast and took a few deep breaths. A Few Seconds later I opened my eyes back up. She was still there but the surroundings were different. She was Staring at me, she made a wave of fear shoot down my back, and So I Quickly closed my eyes again and decided to think about something else. I opened them and she disappeared.  
  
When I looked around I was back at my home, lying on my bed with the T.V. on in front of me. One thing got my attention about what I just went through. All of these creatures and different things around me are things I have only read in books and only imagined, but never thought they would come true. I decided to forget everything that had happened, but I couldn't. I thought for a bit then decided to end everything that had just happened. My eyes closed and my body took one last deep breath of air and said in my head....  
  
"All these things that have happened to me, was it another world, a fantasy, a dream.... but what about us, are we in our own little world, our own little fantasy, or someone else's dream...Life, Death, Good, and Evil isn't that what our fantasies are based upon, maybe it's Our dream and our fantasy...Its all the same."  
  
  
  
-Bahamut-  
  
Dream A Fantasy.... 


End file.
